


Choices

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: You end up watching Connor and Hank have some fun. What happens from here on is your decision.Choose-your-own-adventure-style-smut





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> with greetings to the people from the hannor discord ;)

You woke up in the middle of the night.  
Disorientated you blinked for a moment.  
A look on the clock told you it was two in the morning.  
You wondered what had woken you - until you heard noises coming from Hank’s bedroom. Oh, so that was the reason. 

Silently, you got up and walked over to his bedroom.  
The door was slightly opened. It was dark, the only thing illuminating the room a soft blue shine from Connor’s LED.  
You raised your eyebrows at that - Connor had said he'd go into stasis for the night merely three hours ago.

As you looked at the bed, you felt yourself blushing red.  
Neither of them were wearing any clothes.  
Connor was sitting on top of Hank and kissing him.  
You knew, you should leave and go back to sleep.  
But something kept you from doing so.  
You kept standing, looking at Connor and Hank, trying to breathe silently and hoping they wouldn't notice you.  
But of course Connor did.

For a second you thought the Android would say something, but he looked at you with wide eyes.  
Then he winked at you and you could feel your heart skip a beat. Connor grinned - whatever classified for him as a grin any way - and got back to pleasuring Hank.  
You moved a bit closer, observing what was happening.  
The sound of Hank’s fast breathing and Connor’s moans were filling the air and you could feel your face heating up.  
Suddenly Hank turned his face in your direction.  
He looked into your eyes and you tried desperately not to panic. He had definitely seen you.

\-------

Click [ O ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482460/chapters/35941293/) to leave

Click [ X ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482460/chapters/35941317) to stay


	2. Leave

Hank looked like he was mad and you felt embarrassed.  
You really shouldn't have stayed to watch. 

As fast as you could, you turned around and ran back to the living room. You let yourself fall down onto the couch and buried your face in a pillow.

You put in some headphones and sincerely hoped neither of them would follow you.  
After a few minutes of no one coming to you, you relaxed a bit.

Your mind kept wandering back to the way Connor had looked and winked you. Like he was enjoying the fact that you were watching. 

You let one hand move gently over your body.  
Slowly, you moved it lower, under the waistband of your underwear.  
You touched yourself gently, thinking back to the scene in the bedroom.  
Wondering what it would feel like to be in between them both. 

You could feel your breathing fasten and tried the hardest you could to be quiet.  
It didn't take long for you to reach your orgasm.  
But there was no way in hell you'd be able to look Hank in the eyes tomorrow.

\------

Click [ O](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482460/chapters/36134235) for the next morning


	3. Stay

You stayed exactly were you were and kept looking at Hank.  
He muttered something under his breath and let Connor hop off him.  
Hank was dressed in an oversized shirt two seconds later and came over to you. 

“What the fuck?”  
You didn't really know what to say.  
“Can't believe you're a fucking voyeur”, he muttered.  
You felt your cheeks burning in embarrassment.  
Still you didn't move.

Hank looked you up and down and you felt shivers running down your spine.  
You saw Connor move closer to him out of the corner of your eye. The Android whispered something in his ear.  
Hank seemed to think about something for a moment. 

Then he reached out to touch your face.  
Hopeful, you looked at him.

The next thing you felt was him slamming you against the wall.  
“Now, what to do with such a filthy voyeur as you?”, he asked.  
Nervous, you hesitated for a moment, before you answered him.

\------

Click X for some gentle love making  
Click O for something more rough  
(Not available yet)


	4. The next morning

You woke up early the next morning and drank the coffee Connor handed to you, muttering thanks.  
You sat down at the table next to Connor and ate breakfast. Hank was avoiding looking at you the whole time.

Connor was chatting about work already and you stared into your cereal.  
The Android acted as if nothing had happened the last night and for a second you wondered if the winking had only been in your imagination.   
That was at least until Hank got up to go to the bathroom.

Connor put his hand on your arm and leaned towards you. He was smiling at you and you felt your heart beating fast.

“Did you enjoy watching us last night?”  
You tried not to choke on your cereal.  
“I - yes”, you whispered and Connor’s smile got even wider.  
“I think I would enjoy it if you were to join us sometime”, he said and winked at you. Again.

“I don't think Hank wants to -”  
“I’m almost sure he'd be into it. Unless you'd prefer it's just us two, of course.”  
You looked at Connor for a moment, before you answered.

\-----

Click X if you only want to fuck Connor

Click O if you only want to fuck Hank

Click Y if you want to fuck them both

Click A if you wanna refuse completely

(not available yet)


End file.
